The wolves of Winterfell
by Davida Spellman
Summary: Jon is exiled to the Wall. But Sansa isn't going to let him spend his life away from Winterfell and ... her. She is going to bring him back to his true home. The Queen in the North and the Lone wolf will rule Winterfell together. {Jonsa Drabble.}


**Notes:**

**In my mind this is the real ending of Game of thrones! I wanted to write a short but sweet story. I hope you will enjoy it.**

Work Text:

As a little girl Sansa had only one dream. To be a Queen. She wanted to be a kind and gentle ruler and be adored by her subjects. Like the Good Queen Alysanne. She believed that a loving heart was enough , to make her a good ruler. Now , many years had passed and made her realize her mistake. Kindness wasn't always enough. Sometimes a Queen must be ruthless and have a heart of stone. And today was one of those days. " _Jon Snow must be exiled ! He killed the Dragon Queen and he must be punished. It is the only way to save Westeros from these savages. Otherwise , their wrath will destroy the Kingdom." _ Tyrion spoke words of wisdom but Sansa didn't want to listen. "_ My cousin saved the Seven Kingdoms from a tyrant !He is a hero , not a criminal! Lords , i beg you to be reasonable! " _Sansa argued. " _Lady Sansa we.." _Yohn Royce started to speak but Sansa interrupted him. "_Queen Sansa , my Lord." _ She reminded him . "_Forgive me! Queen Sansa , we all admire your devotion to your family , but we must protect the realm. Even if it means , to punish a good man." _ The Lords and Ladies of the Council shook their heads, in agreement. Sansa felt her heart sink. She was going to lose Jon forever. " _It is decided then. I , King Brandon Stark , First of my name , King of the Andals and the First Men , Lord of the Six Kingdoms __** , **__sentence Jon Snow to spend his remaining years in exile , at the Wall." _

Sansa visited Jon in his cell. He was in such a bad condition , that at first , she didn't recognise him. He was beaten up , starved and had a haunted look in his eyes. Sansa rushed to his side and hugged him. " _Don't touch me. You'll ruin your pretty dress." _His voice was shaking. " _I don't care. _ _What have they done to you , my love? I' ll kill them! I swear to the Old Gods, i' ll make them pay!" _Sansa wanted to cry of anger and frustration. ''_I deserved it. I killed the Queen , i swore to protect. I am , once again , an oathbreaker, cursed by the Gods." " No! You are a hero! You saved the people of Westeros from a mad tyrant!" " I didn't do it for the people. I only did for you! The Queen was going to kill you and i couldn't lose you!" _ Jon grabbed her by the waste and pulled her closer to him. He smashed his lips against hers, as if he was trying to destroy her mouth. Sansa couldn't contain herself any longer. She hungrily pushed back , her mouth wide open. She moaned his name , as he roughly stroked her tender breasts and buried his throbbing cock , deep inside her. In that moment Sansa wasn't a Queen , nor a highborn lady or even a human being. She was a wild animal, a she wolf breeding with her mate. After they finished , they cuddled on the cold , wet floor. " _I failed you!" _She admitted. " _I let them send you to the Wall." " Maybe it's for the best. I will atone for my sins and you will be free. Free to marry someone worthy of you and live a long and happy life." _Sansa felt the anger flow through her. " _I will never marry another man! You are my true love. Since we were kids , i only loved you. I didn't care , if our love was a sin , in the eyes of the Gods. And i am not going to lose you now. I will find a way to bring you back to me!" _

_" My Queen are you gone mad?" _ Tyrion couldn't believe , what the Queen in the North , was saying. " _If Jon Snow won't return to Winterfell , i will wage war to the Six Kingdoms!" _Sansa's face was as cold as the nothern weather_. ''You can't be serious!" " Oh but i am!" " But .. but ..." _For the first time in his life , Tyrion was lost for words. "_Sister , i see that you have made up your mind. So am i. Jon Snow will be back from the Wall , after 5 years. You have my word , as the King of the Sixth Kingdoms. " _Bran looked deep into his sister's eyes and smiled . He had dreamt of this moment and he knew , it was the right thing to do.

**5 YEARS LATER**

The time had finally come. After so many years , Sansa was going to be reunited with her love. She felt her heart beating too fast , for her body to bear. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to see him! "_Mother is it him? " _ her five years old daughter looked at her , with anticipation. "_Yes my dear . Your father is finally back to us! _" Sansa replied , as a hooded figure approched them.


End file.
